The present invention relates to a method and a device for the generating of a warning signal, especially for helicopter pilots.
The present invention will be described in the following primarily using the exclusive example of generating a warning signal for helicopter pilots.
It is however to be pointed out that this description on the use of the present invention in no way restricts its use in other similar areas, but rather that it is also possible to make use of the present invention in conjunction with other technical devices and configurations, such as for example other aircraft and flight devices in general, as well as motor vehicles, trucks, and also when operating and monitoring such machines, plants and systems in which an operator needs to be immediately and reliably alerted about a dangerous situation which can arise suddenly.
The powering of a helicopter usually transpires with an internal combustion engine, for example a turbine, its output coupled to the rotor blades via a transmission.
Since rotor drive failure must be avoided at all costs, it is necessary to constantly monitor the operating status of an internal combustion engine (turbine) and transmission. The pilot must hereby pay particular attention to ensuring that the turbine""s running temperature does not exceed a predefined critical limit and furthermore that neither does transmission torque exceed a predefined critical limit.
Even just a slight overloading of the transmission, meaning for example exceeding the maximum permissible torque by 10 to 15%, necessitates a costly overhaul of the transmission.
In large helicopters, the pilot""s collective pitch lever, referred to as control stick in the following, is outfitted with a device, as is also customary for example with the control yoke in commercial airliners, which serves to alert the pilot to dangerous circumstances. Said device induces the control stick to initially vibrate slightly when the pilot is approaching a dangerous condition, and then to shake more strongly upon reaching an inadmissible state.
Such vibration mechanisms however are very costly which prohibits their use, especially in smaller flight devices. In addition, they require a considerable amount of space and are themselves subject to extremely strict safety requirements since a vibration mechanism must never induce a faulty functioning of the control stick.
It is the task of the present invention to provide a method and a device for the generating of a warning signal, especially for helicopter pilots, which can be easily and inexpensively installed or integrated in a helicopter, an airplane, a motor vehicle or any system to be monitored, and which is furthermore suitable for being retrofitted.
This task is solved in accordance with the present invention by a device according to claim 1.
Preferred embodiments of the invention constitute the subject matter of the subclaims.
The present invention has considerable advantages compared to known warning systems.
Electrical sensors are employed to detect parameters to be monitored, such as for example, operating temperature and transmission torque. The output signals from these sensors serve as comparative signals. In many cases, there may even be a status alarm signal already provided in measurement processing systems of the corresponding mechanism; e.g., the helicopter. This then further reduces efforts expended in signal detection and processing. Utilizing existing sensors enables particularly simple and economical retrofitting of existing helicopters and similar contrivances.
A relatively compact small electronic device is required for the processing and emitting of such signals. It must be able to be accommodated easily into smaller aircraft, etc., Similarly, the receiving device can also be configured as a small compact device to be worn by the pilot and which remains in constant contact with the transmitting device by means of a wireless connection.
This system provides for an overall company warning device which in no way affects the operation of the associated mechanism, but which is able to indicate a dangerous situation in a very reliable manner.
Compared to control stick vibration devices, the investment expenditure is considerably less.
Since the warning device has no mechanical connection to the control stick nor to any other component of the airplane, there is no danger of the device adversely affecting any of the functions.
According to a preferred embodiment, the warning device is worn on the wrist like a wristwatch. Signaling preferably ensues by having the device vibrate when a state of alarm is detected, thus alerting the pilot of the dangerous situation. Alternatively, other mechanisms may also be used to indicate alarm status, for example, heating up to a certain temperature limit which is physiologically not harmful to the skin, the emitting of a small, physiologically harmless electrical pulse, etc.
A configuration of this type has numerous advantages.
During the course of performing his duties, a helicopter pilot is often visually and/or acoustically distracted to a great degree. For example, a pilot who is maneuvering a complicated take off or landing in tight quarters has no time to simultaneously pay close attention to his instrumentation. The same applies when, for example, the pilot of a transport helicopter has to set down loads such as, for example, columns for power lines, ski-lifts and the like, maneuvers which require absolute pinpoint accuracy. Although transport helicopters have, for example, their own indicator instruments for turbine temperature and gear torque located outside of the helicopter so that pilots looking downward can still monitor their instruments, this type of additional instrumentation is not only very expensive, it can also interfere with: the pilot""s field of vision while performing such tasks.
The warning device according to the present invention ensures that the pilot continues to be kept informed even when he is deeply concentrated on other tasks.
A warning device of the inventive type is superior to audible warning devices such as, for example, a horn or the like. Especially while performing difficult tasks, a pilot is acoustically distracted by conversations with the control tower or with members of his respective work team or rescue troop and may therefore, not always perceive such a signal.
A device with a vibration mechanism or a similar warning mechanism does not require any attention on the part of the pilot, nor does it distract him from fulfilling his relevant duties. The pilot can, therefore, fully concentrate on the actual task at hand.
Apart from these considerations, there is however an embodiment of the present invention which also involves a visual signal.
In said embodiment of the invention, the receiver, or at least an optical display means coupled to the receiver, is integrated into a pair of glasses, for example sunglasses. This display means is well-suited to keeping the pilot informed of dangerous situations or of his measurement readings without the need for additional instruments and without narrowing his field of vision.
In a first embodiment, the glasses are configured such that one or two warning lights, preferably LEDs or the like, are activated in a dangerous situation. In such a state of alarm, the pilot will then see, for example, corresponding red warning lights lighting up on the upper frame of his glasses, thus becoming alerted to dangerous circumstances. Such a device is a very reliable warning device since the glasses are of course always within the pilot""s field of vision and hence it is also possible to warn a pilot even when he is not looking directly at his instruments. Furthermore, the lighting up of a warning light in the glasses is a very clear visible signal that will not be overlooked by the pilot even during dangerous situations. In order to increase its visibility, the signal can also be made to flash.
Besides having just a warning function, an instrument configured in this way can also assume other functions. Hence, it is particularly possible to alert the pilot not only to the actual danger itself, but also to an impending danger.
When employing a warning light, the light can start to flash at a slow rate when, for example, a pilot comes within a certain percentage of a critical value; e.g., 10% or 20%. He is thus made aware of approaching a dangerous situation. The closer the corresponding reading comes to the critical threshold limit, the higher the flash frequency will be, so that by noting the frequency of the flashes, the pilot flying the helicopter remains informed about his permissible range while also simultaneously concentrating on other duties.
Instead of using a flash frequency, other measures are also possible. For example, a color display can be utilized which for instance gradually changes from green to red to show the approaching of dangerous status. It is furthermore possible to indicate an impending dangerous condition by, for example, a variable number of activated light sources. A first lighted or flashing LED would thus indicate the approaching of dangerous status and the closer the aircraft continues to near said dangerous situation, the more LEDs are switched on up to a maximum of, for example, five LEDs.
As previously cited, it is preferred to utilize LEDs, LCDs or other such similar indicators for the display.
In a further variation of this embodiment, the receiver and the alarm output means are arranged in the housing of a wristwatch. Upon the outputting of an alarm, the contacts which are disposed on the underside of the housing and which are in contact with the user""s skin, emit small harmless electrical pulses that are registered by the user.